Mahou Sensei Negima: League of Immortals
by heroes1202
Summary: Partially inspired by "UQ Holder". Set after the manga's end, Class 3-A is gathered again at Mahora to celebrate the anniversary of their victory in the war. However, the party is crashed by a group of powerful immortals called the "Immortal Ones". With their sights set on Earth and the Magical World, Negi and Ala Alba must rise against them before its too late.


_Immortality...to many of those short sighted fools, it is an ultimate power in which one can never be defeated or no longer fear death, a power sought by many. But to those who HAVE it, we know it better to be a curse..._

_Your life never ends. You never grow older or age in any physical way. To the rest of the world, you're a freak that stands out from "regular" humans that would do anything to wipe you from existence. That's why I say that immortality is truly a curse than a blessing. So, what can you do when you know you'll live on forever? _

_Well, the time is now for we immortals to strike back and rightfully claim what is ours...the only thing that lasts as long as we do! The Magical World and Earth themselves!_

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: League of Immortals_**

**_Chapter 1: The Immortal Ones Attack_**

Our story begins in the lustrous and exciting city called Mahora City, home to the world known girls only school, Mahora Academy. Many years have passed since Negi Springfield and Class 3-A return from the magical world and triumphed over the forces of Cosmo Entelecheia. To this day in age, the girls of Class 3-A have graduated from their lives at the academy and now live their own daily lives as adults. But as closely knit as a family, the girls have well kept in touch with one another. We open our tale with a view of the Mahora grounds outside the World Tree hosting some kind of grand party.

"Cheers!" the girls cried, raising their glasses into the sky. The guests of the party were none other than the girls of Class 3-A, along with their teacher Negi Springfield. Also there were the likes of Takamichi, Kotaro and Fate. The party was an anniversary of when they were successful in saving the magical world from destruction. We turn towards the trunk of the World Tree, seeing Negi seated beneath the tree's shade with Kotaro and Fate, drinking together.

"Heh. Hard to believe its been that long ago, huh Negi?" Kotaro asked. Negi nodded, setting his glass down.

"That's for sure. Everytime we have a celebration like this, it makes me happy that we came out of that alive. Its why I like living each day to the fullest now." he said. Kotaro chuckled, saying he knew just how he felt. Sitting inbetween them, Fate continued to sip from his glass when he soon saw Kotaro's eyes glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How about you Mr. Quiet? You ever reflect back on that time? After all, it was YOUR fault we got in that mess to begin with!" Kotaro asked. Fate huffed.

"I do not." he said. Kotaro groaned, making a fist.

"Why you...!" he growled. Negi nervously chuckled and waved his hand, telling him that it wasn't important to start digging up the past in such a fashion. With that said, Kotaro huffed and turned away with arms crossed. Shortly after, Negi noticed someone approaching and looked up, seeing Asuna Kagurazaka standing before him. Her long orange hair was now braided in two loops around her ears, still wearing her bell hair bands.

"Hey there Negster. So this is where you've been. Come on. The girls and I wanna make a toast in your honor...hero." she chuckled, taking hold of Negi's arm. He chuckled as she pulled him up onto his feet. He set his glass down before the two were off to join the others. Once they were in the center of the crowd, Asuna picked up a small glass nearby and raised it in the air.

"Hey girls! A toast...to the COOLEST professor we ever had! Here's to Negi!" she exclaimed. The girls all smiled and raised their glasses as well.

"To Negi!" they cried. Everyone then started to laugh and jeer as we turn to Evangeline McDowell, seated at a table with Chachamaru at her side. She was drinking from a glass as she looked on at them.

"Hmm. Just look at them Chachamaru. Not a care in the world." she said, giving a hefty sigh afterwards "I'll miss these fools when they pass on. Then it'll just be back to my "boring eternity" again." Chachamaru looked to her.

"Please master. It is a party. I'm sure the others would be distraught to hear you bringing up something like that. We're here to celebrate the fact that we're all standing together, isn't that right?" she asked. Evangeline glanced to her and smirked, taking another sip.

"I suppose so. Well, then as long as I'm with these lunatics, I guess I might as well "live it up" like a mortal myself." she said. Chachamaru chuckled, watching as she rose from her seat and went to join the others. However, as she walked, she lightly sighed.

"Let's just hope THEY don't come into this somehow." she muttered, thinking back to a time before the party.

_:::_

_In Evangeline's flashback, it was late one evening as she was taking a stroll throughout Mahora Academy grounds with Chachamaru at her side. Just then, she came to a halt when she sensed something approaching her._

_"Master? What is the matter?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline said not a word as she looked around, eventually stopping when she saw a hooded figure walking towards them. Her eyes narrowed as she simply watched the hooded figure approach her side and then stopped, lightly glancing at her._

_"So...have you had time to give us your...ANSWER...Evangeline McDowell?" it asked. Evangeline continued to glare at the hooded figure, not saying a word._

_"If this is about that invite you gave me to join your little "club", I'd say no. I was never interested in joining you at all." she said. The figure continued glaring on at her._

_"Don't make such a foolish decision vampiress. Think about what you are passing up here. This may be your LAST chance to get what you always wanted...respect, authority...power over those cowardly mortals. You would be wise not to go against us McDowell." it said. Evangeline huffed._

_"If it was the "old" me, I would've considered. But the me I am "now" has found something worth enjoying that I wouldn't want it changed. Besides, if I was you, I wouldn't DARE try to mess with the boy or his friends." she said. The hooded figure suddenly looked away and continued walking on, eventually disappearing into thin air. Chachamaru seemed slightly surprised._

_"So be it...tomorrow...we attack. And if you dare to help Springfield and his co-horts, you'll be doomed alongside them." its voice echoed._

_:::_

Evangeline groaned, hoping that same man would not appear here again. But just then, she began to feel a heavy dark presence nearby and gasped.

"O-Oh no! Don't tell me...he actually came?!" she thought. She began looking through the crowds at the party, unable to see anybody out of the ordinary. But just then, that heavy dark presence she felt began to grow, becoming extremely powerful.

"Wait. I take that back. HE didn't just come. They ALL did!" she thought. Close by, Asuna and Negi saw Evangeline's worried face.

"Huh? Evangeline? Something wrong?" Negi asked. Evangeline snapped out of her trance and shook her head, looking towards Negi.

"Boy. Tell me. Do you...Do you sense that too? Something is here...and its pure EVIL." she said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"W-What? Here?! Where?!" Asuna asked. The two started looking around as well, not spotting anyone suspicious around them. All they could see were the happy and smiling faces of Class 3-A, enjoying the party. But just then, Negi spotted someone approaching from the far side of the courtyard.

"Wait. Is THAT him Evangeline?" he asked. She looked towards the person Negi spotted and narrowed her gaze, sensing a wicked black aura covering his body.

"Yes. That is him." she said. The person they were observing appeared to be a middle aged man, dressed in a thick black cloak with a long black scarf around his neck. He had long dark red hair that whipped from side to side as he walked. A sinister stare was on his face as he drew closer and closer to them.

**_~ NEGIMA ~_**

However, even as the strange man drew closer, he did not go unnoticed as Fuka and Fumika were the first to spot him.

"H-Hey. Girls? Anyone know who he is?" Fuka asked. Nearby, Kaede, Konoka and Setsuna looked over at him, coming to a stop as he looked on at them.

"Gee. He sure gives off a CREEPY vibe, huh Setsuna?" Konoka asked. Setsuna nodded, telling Konoka to be careful. Soon, all of the girls at the party had their eyes locked on him.

"Hey. Who's the dude dressed in black? I doubt HE was on the invite list." Haruna asked. Yue and Nodoka, standing side by side with one another, looked on in worry.

"Nodoka? What do you think?" Yue whispered. Nodoka gulped.

"I can feel it too Yue. That...thick dark aura..." she muttered. The man chuckled and wiped back his hair, showing dark hazel colored eyes. All was silent as all eyes were on him.

"Hey pal. Just who are you? You're giving us the creeps." Sakurako asked. Kakizaki and Madoka nodded as well as the mystery man smirked.

"So...THIS is the famous Ala Alba...the rag tag group of "heroes" that saved this world and the magical world from total destruction." he chuckled, speaking in a deep tone. The girls looked on, some partially scared of his looming presence.

"And just how do you know about us pal? You some kind of history nerd or something? What brings you here?" Asuna asked. The man chuckled as he eyed the crowd, seeing Evangeline next to Negi and Asuna.

"Just wanted to see you in person. And also, I wanted to tell you something." he said, raising one of his hands into the air. With a snap of his fingers, several dark portals opened up around him, surprising everyone. And out from the portals stepped various figures draped in the same black cloaks as himself. Despite from wearing the same cloak, their faces varied between a group of males and two female members. One of the male members stood larger than the rest, carrying a giant hammer over his shoulders with one hand.

"Great. They ALL came after all." Evangeline thought. Negi's eyes began to narrow.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Negi asked. All fell silent as the group of black robed figures stood on, staring quietly at Negi and the others. Suddenly, the man smirked and rose his hand as a venomous looking scythe appeared in his hand, marked by a skull inbetween the two sided blades. A long black chain hung from the end, marked by a skull keychain.

"What I wanted to tell you...is that not even YOU can stop us...from seizing BOTH worlds as our own!" he yelled. Suddenly, the other members grinned as the crowd gasped. The man drew his arm back before throwing his scythe like a buzzsaw, tearing across the grounds like a wild animal. The girls screamed and leaped out of the way, watching the spinning blade slice through tables with ease. It then raced back to him as he swiftly grabbed it by the handle.

"GO my brothers and sisters! Unleash absolute HELL upon these worthless mortals! Skewer them! Slaughter them! Leave NO ONE ALIVE! Let them feel the WRATH of the Immortal Ones!" he shouted. Suddenly, the other members came charging into the fray, unleashing havoc across the grounds. The man wielding the giant hammer laughed as he leaped high into the air, swinging his hammer back.

"ALL RIGHT! Let's have some fun!" he laughed. He came down with a cataclysmic crash, sending tables flying with a downward swing of his hammer. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Hey! What gives?! Don't just come here and trash the place! We were having a party here IF you couldn't tell!" Asuna shouted. Negi quickly turned to Evangeline, seeing a worrysome look on her face. But then, Negi quickly looked towards the man with the scythe, gasping when he saw him charging his way with scythe drawn back. Asuna suddenly turned around and gasped herself.

"I'm going to look forward to mounting YOUR head...Negi Springfield!" he sneered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
